Schattenfell und Löwenherz
by Farrendahl
Summary: Von Zeit zu Zeit nehme ich mir die Zeit, zu den Rollenspielen, durch die ich mich kämpfe, kleine Szenen zu schreiben; einfach so, um mich später wieder daran erinnern zu können. Irgendwann jedoch entstand aus diesen Schnipseln eine Story. Neugierig?
1. Wie man mit Drachen handelt?

* * *

_Also, von einem Kapitel zu reden, ist vielleicht nicht nur etwas, sondern ganz schön übertrieben. Hier ist der erste "Schnipsel" meiner spielbegleitenden Schreibversuche, eine kleine Szene zum 3. Kapitel von Neverwinter Nights:_

Teloki sitzt im Gasthaus und beobachtet die von der Oberfläche des heißen Weines aufsteigenden Schwaden. Er hat die Augen halb geschlossen - wie eine Katze, die es sich nach einer erfolgreichen Jagd auf einem sonnenbeschienenen Fleckchen bequem gemacht hat, schnurrend das Vergangene feiert, das Hier und Jetzt genießt und mit ihren glitzernden gelben Halbmondaugen verschlagen einen Blick in die Zukunft wirft.

"Drachen lassen wunderbar mit sich handeln", stellt der Halbling fest und tätschelt liebevoll die pralle Geldbörse unter seinem Umhang.

"DIESER Drache ließ mit sich handeln. Ausnahmsweise!", wirft Linu verärgert ein, während sie mit dem Ärmelaufschlag zärtlich eine Spitze ihrer dornenbewehrten Keule poliert.

"Drachen sind große, gefährliche Kreaturen, die dich zu Eis erstarren lassen, dich rösten, zerfleischen, zertrampeln", schulmeistert sie.

"Pff! Drachen sind große, eingebildete Kreaturen, die sich darauf verlassen, dass du an diese alten Kamellen glaubst und die darauf hoffen, dass dich allein die Angst vor ihnen dem Stillen Fürsten in die Arme treibt!"

Schattenfell schüttelt leise lachend den Kopf. Sein Blick streift den unförmigen Ledersack, der den wahren Schatz des Akulatraxas beherbergt; nicht die lächerlichen 1.000

Goldstücke Belohnung, die es von dem Wurm gab für das Aus-dem-Weg-Schaffen der Hügelriesenbande; nicht die überaus nutzlosen Siebenmeilenstiefel aus dem Hort oder das Schutzamulett (nur fette Feiglinge trage so etwas!), das die alte Echse dem "kleinen Haustierchen" Teloki gnädig überlassen hatte. Sorgfältig verborgen und in warme Stoffe gehüllt schlummern zwei Dracheneier einer ungewissen Zukunft entgegen.

Beute. Ein gerechtfertigter Preis, den ein großmäuliger Drache einem kunstfertigen Dieb als Entschädigung für ein kleinherziges Entgelt zahlt. Wie man mit Drachen handelt? So!


	2. Es gibt Drachen und es gibt Drachen

_Hier ein weiteres, kleines Versatzstück - immernoch zum 3. Kapitel des Spiels. Ich "übe" noch ein wenig, bevor ich mich auf den Endkampf gegen Morag und die deutsche Zeichensetzung einlasse._

"Drachen sind große, gefährliche Kreaturen, die dich zu Eis erstarren lassen, dich rösten, zerfleischen, zertrampeln- Du hattest vergessen zu erwähnen, dass Sie einen vollschleimen, bäh!"

Teloki schüttelt angewidert die letzten Säurespritzer von den Armschienen.

"Tsss, unglaublich! Schau, wie nett er aussieht, wenn er so da liegt. Ich könnte fast vergessen, dass er mich sein kleines Haustierchen genannt hat!"

Linu seufzt. "Kleine Männer und ihr großes Ego! Teloki, wenn Du allen Drachen gegenüber so nachtragend bist, fürchte ich ernsthaft um deren Zukunft!"

Ein Lächeln umspielt die Lippen des Halblings. "Es gibt Drachen und es gibt Drachen", meint er achselzuckend. "Er war halt so einer. Aber irgendwo gibt es sicher auch solche, wie der, bei dem Tamorlyn gewacht hat."

"Eine müde, alte, philosophierende Echse?", frozzelt Linu. Sie erntet ein belustigtes Achselzucken und einen unschuldigen Blick aus schmalen grauen Augen.

"Hmmm, was ist falsch daran, solange sie Schätze hütet, die auf einen neuen Besitzer warten?!"


	3. Wir bringen es zu Ende

_Gut, ab hier Kapitel 4 – der Endkampf gegen Morag_

**Wir bringen es zu Ende**

Teloki wiegt anerkennend die beiden perfekt ausbalancierten Schwerter in der Hand. "Blitz und Eis - ein großzügiges Geschenk von Morag, nicht wahr?", knurrt er leise.  
Linus Feuerelementar weicht respektvoll einen Schritt zurück. Die dampfende, bereifte Klinge ist ganz und gar nicht nach seinem Geschmack. Seine knisternde Aura lässt Schatten über Linus Gesicht tanzen. Sie blickt düster auf die Überreste von Morags "Händen", magischen Wächtern des letzten Heiligtums der Echsenkönigin.

"Was kommt jetzt, Teloki?", fragt sie - die Stimme ebenso düster wie ihr Blick.  
"Wir bringen es zu Ende", ist seine schlichte Antwort.

Da ist keine Spur mehr vom typischen Übermut in seiner Stimme. Die Atmosphäre hier in den Höhlen der Alten atmet bodenlose Unheiligkeit. Selbst dem unerschrockenen Halbling jagt es Schauer über den Rücken, obwohl im Quellstein eine unnatürliche Wärme herrscht. Es ist nicht die reinigende Hitze des Feuers; es ist die drückende Schwüle aus Lüge, Niedertracht und schwelendem Hass.

"Bleib' hier - ich sehe mir das Nest der Alten mal an", raunt er, atmet tief durch und wird eins mit den lauernden Schatten.  
Linu kauert sich auf den Boden, den Rücken an die Wand gelehnt blickt sie in die Dunkelheit. Eine Zeit lang durchbricht nur das gelegentliche Knistern des geduldig wartenden Elementars die Stille, die sich um die besorgte Klerikerin ausgebreitet hat. Und Linu hat allen Grund zur Sorge: Teloki - ernst, wortkarg, finster wie das Höhlenlabyrinth des Quellsteins und blass wie die Knochen von Tamorlyns altem Drachen. Morags unsichtbares, allgegenwärtiges Gespinst aus Fluch, Horror und Dunkelheit macht selbst ihm zu schaffen.  
Sie sendet ein stummes Gebet zu Sehanine. Dann schließt sie die Augen und lauscht dem Schlag ihres Herzens. Es schlägt stetig und mit einer ruhigen Gewissheit, die sie eigentlich gar nicht verspürt. Ganz uns gar nicht.


	4. Siebenundsechzig

**Siebenundsechzig**

Irgendwann ist Teloki wieder da. So lautlos, wie ihn die Schatten aufgenommen haben, geben sie ihn wieder her. Er lässt sich erschöpft neben Linu fallen und nimmt sich den Helm ab, um sich den Schweiß vom Gesicht zu wischen. Als ihm die rechte Hand den Gehorsam verweigert, flucht er verhalten:  
„Ich werde langsam zu alt für so was!"  
„Für was?" Die Heilerin löst die mit Runen verzierte Armschiene und findet zum Glück keine Verwundung – nur einen bis an die Grenze belasteten, geschwollenen Muskel und Sehnen, die zum Zerreißen gespannt sind wie ein überzogener Bogen.  
Ihre Finger lösen gekonnt eine Verspannung nach der anderen. Der milde Duft von Waldkräutern erfüllt den dämmrigen Gang und für eine Weile genießt Teloki schweigend das Kommen und Gehen des Schmerzes, der aus dem nutzlosen Arm wieder fühlendes Fleisch werden lässt.

„Für Morags Spielereien! Die beiden Wächter waren nicht der letzte Stein in der Mauer, die sie zwischen sich und uns errichtet hat. Morag ist umringt von acht .... 'Priestern', die unablässig Gebete murmeln. Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn sie – wie alle Feiglinge – ihre eigene Macht aus der Kraft anderer speist."  
Er spuckt verächtlich aus. Dann fährt er fort:  
„Der einzige Zugang zu ihr und ihren Kreaturen ist geschützt durch eine Wand aus schwingenden Schwertklingen. Da ist vermutlich ein Mechanismus, um sie auszuschalten, denke ich .... verborgen in dieser grässlichen Statue ganz in der Nähe der alten Echse. Um sie zu zerstören müsste man sich sehr nah an Morag wagen. Zu nahe, vermutlich ...."

„Vielleicht mit Bogen oder Armbrust ...", schlägt Linu vor und verstummt sofort, als sie Telokis Köcher sieht. Er ist leer!  
Wie viele Pfeile mag er vergebens verschossen haben?Fünfzig? Einhundert? Sie seufzt und versorgt ihren Gefährten weiter.  
Teloki war ihrem Blick gefolgt.  
„Siebenundsechzig", sagt er und lächelt matt.  
„Aber nicht vergebens, hoffe ich!"


	5. Was Götter und Sterbliche planen

**Was Götter und Sterbliche planen ...**

Schattenfell bewegt vorsichtig die steifen Finger, die sich schmerzend seinem Willen fügen. Linus Hand umschließt die seine mit unerwarteter Stärke.  
"Nein, noch nicht!", faucht sie ihn an, verärgert über seine Ungeduld.  
Teloki schnauft resigniert.  
_Höre auf deinen Heiler!_ war eine schwierige Lektion, die er in den vergangenen Tagen stets von Neuem zu lernen hatte. Linu La'neral, elfischer Krieger und Kleriker, von Sehanine gesegnet und seit der Pest von Niewinter an seiner Seite, ist eine ganz passable Kämpferin – vor allem, wenn sie zornig ist. Doch ist ist unbezahlbar und unersetzlich als Heiler. Ein Schatz für jeden Abenteurer.  
Er lehnt sich zurück, lässt Linu ihre Arbeit tun und berichtet weiter.  
"Pfeil und Bogen – das war auch mein erster Gedanke. Aber nicht der beste: er hat Morag köstlich amüsiert. Die Pfeile haben sie nicht einmal erreicht! Sie hat sie abgewehrt wie lästige Fliegen!"

Der exotische Duft einer Salbe, die Telokis Haut wie Feuer brennen lässt, scheint plötzlich seine Sinne für jedes Detail um ihn her zu schärfen: Linus in Heiltrance halb geschlossene, meergrüne Augen, das leise singende Weben der weißen Magie, die schlanken Finger der Heilerin, die uralten elfischen Runen folgend über seine Hand fahren. Der Halbling erkennt einen Segen, eine Heilung, eine Stärkung, eine kühlende Kraft aus flüssigem Silber?  
"Nein!", keucht er entsetzt und versucht, sich aus dem Griff zu lösen. "Ich bin nicht wie SIE!".  
Doch ihre Finger haben sich verschränkt zu einem unlösbaren Bündnis, einem Versprechen ...  
"nicht Deine Stärke!"

_*Es ist gut, Schattenfell!*_  
Die Stimme Sehanines erfüllt den Raum wie Mondlicht und ihr Widerschein strahlt aus Linus jetzt weit geöffneten Augen.  
_*Dass man für das Gute kämpft, heißt doch nicht, dass man nicht mogeln darf. Gerade Du, Kind des unbezähmbaren Pfuschers, solltest das doch wissen.*_  
Göttliches Lachen perlt von den Wänden, erfrischend wie ein klarer Quell. Dann schwindet die unirdische Präsenz und überlässt die beidem Kämpfer einem schwebenden Augenblick der Zweisamkeit. Hand in Hand, Auge in Auge, Krieger und Heiler, Leben und Tod ...

Linu erwacht aus der Heiltrance.  
"So, nun solltest Du wieder ganz der Alte sein."  
Sie gibt ihm lächelnd seinen Arm zurück.  
'Nicht ganz der Alte', denkt Teloki und lauscht der klingenden Kühle in seinem Inneren nach. Er fühlt sich irgendwie .... anders.

"Was ich nicht verstehe: wenn Deine Pfeile Morag nichts anhaben konnten, warum dann das?".  
Linu weist fragend auf den leeren Köcher.  
"Ein Pfeil prallte von ihrem Schutzmantel ab und traf einen der Betenden. Und dem KONNTEN sie etwas anhaben. Nach sechzig Schüssen hörte er auf zu beten. Und ich bin mir sicher: er wird nie wieder damit beginnen!"  
"Schön! Damit hätten wir einen von acht!"  
Linu wird wütend und aus dem warmen Glanz in ihren Augen wird ein blitzendes Funkeln.  
"Wirklich toll, 'loki!"  
"Hmmm, ich denke nicht, dass wir uns um die anderen Bewacher kümmern müssen. Jeder von ihnen war irgendwie von einer .... Aura .... umgeben. Der hier von einer aus Feuer. Was, wenn er die alte Echse vor Schäden durch Feuer beschützt hat?", sinniert der Halbling.  
"Und was, wenn er nur derjenige war, der Morag die Kraft zu Feuerzaubern gibt?", entgegnet Linu. "Dann kann sie uns immer noch auf sieben verschiedene Arten töten, nur eben nicht mehr rösten!."  
Teloki nickt.  
"Ich werd's herausfinden."  
Aber Linu ist nicht einverstanden:  
"Warum schon wieder Du?! Ein Feuerschlag von mir und wir haben Gewissheit!"

Schattenfell wägt ab. Seine magischen Pfeile sind aufgebraucht; die verzauberten Schleuderkugeln eher ein Spielzeug, um sich einen fertig gerösteten Wildschweinbraten aus dem Wald zu beschaffen; die Schwerter, auf denen Blitze tanzen und die Luft gefriert – völlig ungeeignet. Linus Zauber jedoch ... Und dennoch...  
"Nein, nicht so. Wenn's schief geht, benötigen wir Deine Kräfte ... anderswo. Du weißt schon."  
Dann kommt ihm eine Idee. Er kramt in seiner Tasche, bis er den alten Feuerstab findet. Es macht doch Sinn, das eine oder andere unnütz erscheinende Ding aufzuheben.  
"Wir gehen gemeinsam und nehmen DEN hier!"


	6. Zeit für Magie

_dies ist ein Mini-Mini-Mini-Teilchen des "Flickenteppichs", den ich hier schreibe. (Der alternative Titel könnte auch "stoned" heißen ;-D) _

_

* * *

_

**Zeit für Magie**

Erstaunt beobachtet Linu die Vorbereitungen des Halblings. Es muss Teloki sehr ernst sein, denn er tut etwas, was Linu ihn nie zuvor hat tun sehen: Magie wirken!

Schattenfell kniet auf dem felsigen Boden und wählt sorgfältig aus einer Reihe vor ihm ausgebreiteter Schriftrollen: Sphäre der Unverwundbarkeit, geisterhaftes Antlitz, mächtige Steinhaut …  
Sicher kein vollkommener Schutz gegen Morags dunkle Kräfte und messerscharfe Krallen, aber vielleicht verschaffen sie ihm die Zeit, die nötig ist, um … Um was?

Linu sieht traurig zu, wie der letzte Spruch das Gesicht des Halblings versteinern lässt.


End file.
